Beast in the snow
by Grimm48
Summary: Wei Yan is taken in by the King and Queen to be the princesses personal guard. When Elsa loses control of her powers Anna isn't the only one hit with them. The trolls take Wei in to cure him and by the time he has recovered the King and Queen have already passed. Years later, on the day of Elsa's coronation he meets the princesses again. Pairing: Wei x Anna (maybe x Elsa)
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Wei Yan is taken in by the King and Queen to be the princesses personal guard. When Elsa loses control of her powers Anna isn't the only one hit with them. The trolls take Wei in to cure him and by the time he has recovered the King and Queen have already passed. Years later, on the day of Elsa's coronation he meets the princesses again.

Pairing: Wei x Anna (maybe x Elsa)

Disclaimer: I don't own dynasty warriors or Frozen.

* * *

|13 years ago|

Anna wakes up Elsa, taking her to the ballroom and asking her to use her powers so they can play in the snow on the way to the ballroom the two little girls sneak into their friend Wei's room and beg him to come with them until the 7 year old follows the 5 and 4 year old girls.

"Ready?" Elsa asks her little sister, getting a nod in response.

"Watch this." Elsa tells her, casting magic on the ceiling, making it snow. She then steps onto the floor, casting an ice floor underneath them.

Once enough snow is lying in the room the two girls build a snowman with Wei being send to collect stones and sticks for arms and buttons. Once they build the snowman Elsa uses her powers to ride her sister around while she's riding the snowman with Elsa shoving it using an iceblast as propulsion.

"Hey, watch out. That's dangerous." Wei tells them, voicing his disapproval.

"Lighten up, you aren't a knight yet." Elsa shoots back.

After they have ridden around the room for a bit Anna tells Elsa to use her powers to create podiums for her to land on while she jumps of the previous ones. After the fourth one Anna is already at a height where Elsa is struggling to catch up.

"Slow down!" Elsa yells up at her sister, who doesn't hear her and continues to jump around with joy.

Elsa slips on the ice and falls down. She sees her sister fall and reaches for her but she fires an ice blast, hitting her little sister and Wei, who jumped up to catch the girl in their heads.

The two land on the floor unconscious with Wei holding Elsa's little sister in his arms.

"Anna!" Elsa cries out, holding her sister and their friend with worry.

"Mama, Papa!" She yells for help and soon after the King and Queen enter the ballroom, seeing the room completely frozen with her holding their other daughter and Wei.

"Elsa what have you done?" The King asks concerned.

"It was an accident, I'm sorry mother." Elsa apologizes to her parents, hugging her little sister with worry.

"She is ice cold." Her mother gasps worried.

"I know where we have to go." The King says, picking up Wei and collects a map showing them the way to the trolls.

The five of them hurry to the location as fast as their horses can take them there. Once they reach the clearing the King asks for help, causing the Rocks strewn over the place to rumble and roll over to them, revealing that they are trolls.

"Your majesty." The troll elder says walking over to him and asks "Born with powers or cursed?" as the troll takes Elsa's hand.

"Born, and they are getting stronger." The King replies.

"The troll nods and motions for The Queen to show her their daughter.

"You were lucky it wasn't her heart also she only received a minor dose of the power." The troll tells them.

"Do what you must." The King asks of him.

"I will have to remove all magic, even the memory of magic. She will be OK." The troll tells them and pats Anna's head, pulling out the magic and removing her memories of it.

"She won't remember I have powers?" Elsa asks surprised.

"She won't." The troll confirms.

"Now for the boy." He says, making the King lie Wei before the Troll.

"Oh I see. He shielded her. This is difficult indeed." The troll says, holding his hand to Wei's forehead.

"What do you mean?" The King asks.

"His injury is more severe. I am afraid he will have to remain here. I can only remove enough magic for him to regain consciousness but until I find an indefinite cure he will need to have the magic removed every day." The troll informs them.

"Wei." Elsa says surrowfull, looking at her only friend besides Anna.

"Worry not child. He will not have anything missing if he is with us. My people are generous hosts." The elder tells her while three trolls come over, taking Wei to an underground home they have.

"Thank you Elder." The King thanks him.

"Listen Elsa, your power. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it or your life will be ruled by fear." The troll tells her.

"We will protect her. She can surely learn to control it. Until then we'll lock the gates, reduce the staff and limit her contact with people, keeping her powers hidden from everyone even Anna." The King says.

* * *

2 years after the accident the King and Queen pass away on sea while Wei gets cured by the trolls only half a year later, having found a way to use a special flower, magic him immune to the cold, even Elsa's powers forever. The problem however was that during the time it took them to find this cure Wei had developed a speech impairment and had the feeling of constantly freezing. Luckily at least the feeling of freezing was cured by the concoction the Trolls made. When Wei however tries to go back to the castle he gets send away because none of the few servants remaining remember him. Wei goes back to the trolls and builds himself a small house with their help for him and them to live in it. The only interaction he has with the townspeople from that point forth is him visiting on trading days, trading lumber or pelt for clothing or tools.

* * *

|present day- Elsa's coronation|

After being woken by their servants the two princesses dress themselves while the servants prepare the mansion for the coronation and the following party.

Anna is excited at the gates finally being open and goes outside to see the town for herself. While she's doing this she meets prince Hans of the southern isles and immediately develops a crush on the handsome man.

Soon after her meeting with Hans Anna is back in the castle for her sisters' coronation.

At the following party the two sisters have their first real talk in a long time after they were introduced by a servant.

"Hi." Elsa says while both she and Anna stand at the throne, watching the party guests dance to music.

"Hi, Hi me? Oh, uhm Hi." Anna replies uncertainly.

"You look beautiful." Elsa commends her.

"Me? Thank you. You look beautifuller. Uh I mean not fuller but more beautiful." Anna replies stammering.

"Thank you. So, this is what a party looks like." Elsa says, looking back to their guests.

"I is warmer than I thought." Anna tells her.

"What is that amazing smell?" Elsa asks.

"Chocolate." The both say in unison after taking a whiff.

"Your majesty. The duke of weaseltown." The head servant introduces an old man.

"Weselton! Duke of Weselton your majesty. And as your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting I offer you your first dance as Queen." The man says extending his hand with a bow which makes his wig come off.

"Thank you only I don't dance. But my sister does." Elsa tells him.

"Well, lucky you." The duke says dragging Anna to the dancefloor where he dances around her like a crazy man while trying to gather information about Elsa and the kingdom.

"Are you OK?" Elsa asks her sister once she is released by the old man and makes her way back looking exhausted.

"I, I've never been better. This is so nice, I wish it could be like this all the time." Anna tells her.

"Me too, but it can't." Elsa tells her, looking at her gloved hands with a sorrowful expression.

"Why not?" Anna questions.

"It just can't." Elsa shoots back, turning her back to her sister.

"Excuse me for a minute." Anna says and walks through the party until she gets knocked over by someone and Hans catches her. The two then go around the castle talking and finding out that they are very much alike, making Anna believe that she is in love with him and he asks her to marry him with her accepting the offer.

Anna then goes back to her sister and introduces Hans as her fiancée to Elsa.

"We'd like your blessing for our marriage." The two say in unison.

"Marriage? I'm sorry I'm confused." Elsa asks shocked.

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves and of course we'll need a few days to plan our ceremony…" Anna says frantically.

"Anna, no. Wait, slow down. No one is getting married." Elsa tells her.

"Wait what?" Anna questions.

"May I talk to you alone please?" Elsa requests.

"No, whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." Anna replies.

"Fine, you can't marry a man you just met." Elsa tells her.

"You can if it's true love." Anna shoots back.

"What do you know about true love?" Elsa questions.

"More than you, all you know if how to shut people out." Anna tells her.

"You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. Now excuse me." Elsa tells them.

"The party is over, close the gates." Elsa instructs one of her servants as she leaves.

"Elsa wait. Elsa please, please I can't live like this anymore." Anna begs her sister, accidentally removing her glove.

"Then leave." Elsa says hurt, holding her ungloved hand under her arm.

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna yells upset.

"Enough Anna." Elsa simply says.

"No, why. Why do you shut me out? What are you so afraid off?" Anna questions loudly.

"I said enough." Elsa tells her, turning around and her uncovered hand gives off a blast of ice magic, erecting a spike wall around her.

Elsa sees everyone looking at her with disdain and runs out the door, arriving at her castles' court where countless people are waiting for her.

Elsa runs past them until she accidentally touches her fountain, freezing it over.

Causing the people to fear her with the Duke of Weselton arriving and accusing her of being a monster, making Elsa flee by running over the shores of her town, freezing everything over, causing the town to fall into a never ending winter despite it being summer.

* * *

Anna takes Hans's horse and gives him the responsibility of looking after the Kingdom while she's gone.

While Anna begins to chase after her sister Elsa creates herself a castle on the highest mountain.

Anna chases after her, only slowly making any progress because of the high snow which appeared wherever Elsa went past. When she is at most an hour away from the town her horse gets spooked by a branch snapping due to the weight of the snow on it, causing her to fall off with the horse running away. She trots through the knee-deep snow, looking for any sign of live until she finally collapses from the cold. Lucky for her Wei, who was collecting lumber comes upon her and loads her onto the small slay he pulls behind himself. He sees her shivering and realizes that she is suffering from hypothermia. Wasting no time he goes to a nearby cave, which will somewhat protect them from the elements and makes a fire in it, lying the girl down next to it and covers her with the pelt he is wearing.

Two hours later he sees the brunette stirring.

"What, Elsa, where?" Anna asks shooting up and looks at Wei who is wearing green pants and a open green vest along with a mask covering his eyes and forehead with his wild brown hair sticking out from behind it, going to his shoulders and has a self-made Voulge leaning against him while he's sitting on a rock.

"Oh, haha. Uhm, I'll be on my way then." Anna says frightened by the slightly older than her teens' ferocious appearance and moves to leave the cave.

"You… stay." Wei tells her.

"Why?" Anna questions worried.

"You are… ill." Wei says.

"That's OK. I don't mean to be a bother." She replies, taking the pelt off her and going towards the cave's exit.

"stay… not safe… outside." Wei tells her, grabbing onto her arm to stop her from walking off.

She looks at him with concern but sees warm eyes looking at her from behind the mask and decides to listen to her apparent savior.

"But I need to go after my sister." Anna tells him, sitting down on the pelt, shivering slightly and tries to warm herself at the fire.

"Where is… your sister?" Wei questions.

"She's on the north mountain, did you notice something magical going on there?" Anna asks.

"north mountain… no… who is your sister?" Wei replies.

"Elsa, she's the Queen." Anna tells him.

"Elsa… she will … be OK." Wei tells Anna, looking into the fire thoughtful.

"You are… Anna?" He asks her, remembering the sisters from his past as well as from the trolls' stories.

"Yes, how do you know? Do we know each other?" She asks confused.

"I know you… you not me." Wei replies, knowing that the trolls took most of the memories she had of him.

"how?" Anna asks.

"Used to work for King." Wei replies.

"Ohh, well what's your name?" Anna asks him, wrapping her arms around herself from the cold.

"Wei Yan." He says, putting the pelt around her shoulders and pulling it closed so she won't freeze as much.

"Thank you. How are you not cold?" Anna asks him, poking at his arm to check the temperature.

"I have… special condition… that's why… I talk like this." Wei informs her with sadness.

"Oh haha, you know my sister has a special condition too and she never talked to me soo." Anna says trying to lighten the mood.

"Tomorrow we go … looking for your sister… now you rest." Wei says, leaning back against the rock wall he's sitting in front of.

"But my sister." Anna replies worried.

"Will be fine… her powers… protect her." Wei says insistently.

"Fine." Anna says grumbling and lies down, faking being asleep.

* * *

Once she feels warm enough about an hour later, she gets up and takes a piece of wood from his cart, lighting it on fire to use as a torch and sneaks past him to continue on her way to her sister.

Maybe 15 minutes later she hears howling and looks behind her, seeing wolves look at her hungrily, making her go off in a run as fast as her legs can carry her through the snow.

The same howling wakes Wei, who looks over to where Anna slept only to see her gone.

He picks up a piece of wood from the fire to use as torch and grabs his pelt and Voulge and starts to chase after her, following the trail she left in the snow.

After 10 minutes of him running after her he can see A fire going from side to side and makes out Anna, who is trying to keep 4 wolves at a distance with her back to a cliff, a 2 meter wide gap separating her from the other side.

"Stay away. I am not tasty." Anna yells at the wolves hoping they'll leave.

She sees a light head at her and prays it is someone who can help her.

"Over here. Help me!" Anna yells, waving the torch around wildly, causing it to go out due to the wild movement.

"Oh no." She stammers, seeing the wolves slowly close their distance.

Wei sees her in imminent danger and jumps against a tree, using it as a jump off point and flies in Anna's direction, coming to a halt next to her by stabbing his voulge in the ground to slow his approach.

"You… OK?" He asks, looking at the wolves around them.

"Yes. For now." She tells him, moving closer to the strong teen.

"try to… roll." Wei says.

"What?" She asks confused and gets picked up under his arm after which he throws her to the other side of the ravine with her landing on the edge unceremoniously and slowly sliding downwards, barely able to hang onto a rock sprouting forth from the very edge.

Wei throws his voulge and torch onto the other side and jumps after her, catching her just as she loses her grip and starts to fall.

"Ugh… hold… on." Wei grunts, catching her with one arm around her waist and the other grabbing onto a rock to hold them up with the help of his legs.

"Whoa." She yells scared when he suddenly throws her up. She grabs onto his shoulder as she flies past him and hangs from his back. Wei then starts to climb up the mountain wall until they're at the ledge.

"Climb over?" He asks and she shakes her head behind him, making him grunt.

He jumps up, landing on the side opposite to the wolves.

"We… safe now… you can … let go." He tells Anna, who has her eyes closed, still clasped around his neck with her arms and waist with her legs.

"Phew. Thank you. Although give me a better warning next time you throw me. Or better yet, don't throw me." She stammers after getting off his back.

"Why did… you leave?" Wei asks, picking up his voulge and throwing the now extinct torch away.

"It's my sister. I have to be there for her now. I don't have time to waste." She says, feeling somewhat guilty.

"OK… Let's go." Wei tells her after a pause and puts his pelt around her smaller frame.

The two then continue on their way to the north mountain.

"You are… slow." Wei says, seeing the girl lag behind him considerably.

"No. You are just too fast." Anna says, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"Hmpf… Get on… Back." Wei tells her.

"What? I'm not going to make you carry me to my sister. Are you crazy?" She refuses.

"This way is slower… this way is more … annoying." Wei tells her.

"Well… If I am being annoying if I'm considerate then have it your way." Anna says offended and climbs onto his back.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of him carrying her in silence Anna asks, "Say, where do you live?" with excitement in her voice.

"I lived in castle … until accident… after that… I lived in forest." Wei says.

"Oh, you know I can't remember a time where I was allowed to go outside the castle. So I kind of envy you, being able to explore all of this." She tells him, looking around, seeing barely visible trees.

"Hmpf. What will… you do when… we get to your … sister?" Wei asks her.

"Oh, well. I'm going to talk to her. This is kind of all my fault, I asked for her blessing to marry someone I met that day and we got mad at each other, I grabbed her glove and she ran away." Anna tells him, feeling guilty for her sister running off.

"Why do… you want to marry… someone you don't know?" Wei asks.

"What do you mean?" She asks genuinely not getting what he's getting at.

"Didn't your parents… warn you about … tricksters?" Wei asks her, looking upwards to the girl.

"They did, but Hans is not a trickster. He's a prince." Anna tells him dreamily.

"Just… be careful… of your sister… too." Wei says, refocusing his eyes on the dark path ahead of them.

"It doesn't matter what you think. It's true love and my sister would never hurt me." Anna tells him, getting a snort in disagreement from her companion.

"What, are you some kind of love expert?" Anna asks him challengingly.

"Far… from it… but I know… some." Wei says.

"Hah, with how you're behaving I'd be surprised if you have even one friend." She tells him stuck up. Wei lets her down and takes out his voulge.

"Listen, I didn't mean it. No need to get angry. I can find my own way from here anyways, no need for you to trouble yourself anymore." Anna tells him, backing away from the taller teen.

"Careful." Wei says, going over to her and stopping her from walking over a cliff backwards.

"Thank you, well I'll be on my way then." She says, lifting up the lower part of her skirt and taking big steps in another direction when she sees the sharp edge of the weapon up close.

"Where are … you going?" Wei asks, going over to a tree.

"Uhm, up?" She says, pointing to where the mountain top can be seen.

"We need… light... look for leaves." He says and chops off two branches from a tree and starts to search for a few dry leaves under a tree and finds some in a small crevice in the mountain side.

He starts a fire with the leaves, his voulge and a firestone and lights the branches, holding out one to Anna, who looks at him confused.

"We can… continue now." Wei tells her, walking past her and putting the branch in her hand.

"So you were not angry with me just now?" She asks, having thought he got angry at her comment.

"No. Follow me." Wei says, offering her his free hand with his Voulge on his back.

The two continue on their way for a bit and a couple of hours and a few torches later sun rises when they get to a plateau just under the top of the north mountain.

"Oh, thank you Wei. I can't believe we made it." She says, seeing the top.

"Not there… yet." Wei replies.

"Woha, look. It's beautiful." Anna says, twirling around once, with the sun rising on the horizion, making frozen drops on lianas twinkle like stars. Until a voice interrupts her from behind.

"Yeah, it is beautiful isn't it, but it could use a little color, maybe some chartreuse." It says and walks right in the middle of Wei and Anna.

Anna screeches out in fear and kicks the small snowman's head when she spots him next to her.

"Hi." He says with Wei catching his head in one hand.

"Olaf?" He asks, remembering Anna calling a snowman look-a-like like that.  
"Hey, how do you know my name?" He asks laughing.

"From the… past… did Elsa… create you?" Wei questions, putting the head back on the body.

"She sure did." Olaf replies.

"Wait, do you know where she is?" Anna asks hopeful, kneeling down to his eye level.

"Yeah, now come on. Let's go meet Elsa!" Olaf says enthusiastically.

"What in heavens name has happened here?" The three hear another voice behind them along with the climpering of the frozen lianas.

"Who is there? Hans?" Anna asks hopeful, rushing towards the voice with Wei hurrying after her with an annoyed grunt.

"Who are you?" Anna asks confused when she's face-to-face with a tall blonde teen and a Reindeer.

"Kristoff, what… are you doing… here?" Wei questions when he catches up with the energetic princess.

"Wei? Uhm, I saw snow suddenly spread all over the mountain, traveling upwards towards the peak and decided to check it out, since you know I could be out of business if it stays like this." Kristoff explains with a sigh.

"Right, you … sell ice." Wei says remembering his Kristoff's occupation.

"Off that's going to be tough now. So you two know each other?" Anna asks.

"Yeah, we kind of grew up together. Well I often came to visit him and our friends anyways. Who are you?" Kristoff replies.

"I'm princess Anna." She says.

"Princess? What are you doing with one of the princesses Wei? Want revenge afterall?" Kristoff asks chuckling.

"Revenge?" Anna asks shocked.

"She's the one who doesn't remember?" The blonde teen asks, getting a nod positive from the other male.  
"I don't remember what?" Anna asks surprised.

"Doesn't matter… let's continue." Wei says, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.

"Where are you headed?" Kristoff asks.

"The peak… Getting her sister." Wei informs him without turning to face him.

"Yeah, we're going to visit crown princess Elsa." Olaf chimes in.

"What is that?!" Kristoff shouts in shock.

"I'm Olaf." The small snowman says with a wide grin.

"Wei, what is going on?" Kristoff asks in confusion.

"Elsa lost control… of her powers… and caused the weather… change and she created him." Wei replies, nodding in Olaf's direction.

Well it looks like we're going to go on an adventure Sven." Kristoff says, rubbing his reindeer's neck while following after Wei and Anna, who wait for Olaf to lead them to the crown princess.

* * *

While the three start to follow their snowman guide, back at the castle Hans takes a few men and starts a search party with them to bring Anna back. The president of Weselton sends his two goons along, tasking them with the job to kill Elsa.

"So, how exactly are you going to stop this winter?" Kristoff asks.

"Oh, I plan to talk to my sister." Elena says confidentially.

"That's your plan? You talk to your sister?" the ice salesman questions.

"Yep." Anna replies.

"So you're not at all afraid of her?" He asks.

"Why would I be?" Anna asks.

"Bad choice." Wei only grunts, leading their track with Olaf.

"So how do you and Mr. Grumpy-mask know each other?" Anna asks.

"Well like I said we kind of grew up together. He got taken in by some friends of mine and over time we've come to accept one another." Kristoff replies.

"I notice the lack of the word friend in that sentence." Anna teases.

"Well I don't really think Wei wants to have friends. And to be frank your sister might be the reason." Kristoff whispers to the redhead.

"My sister?" She asks herself shocked, while staring at the broad back of their masked travel companion.

"Why are we stopping?" Anna then asks Wei, who stands in front of a large mountain cliff.

"It's too… steep for you two to climb." Wei says thoughtfully.

"What? I'll show you what's too steep." Anna says, refusing to give up and steps up to the icy wall, climbing maybe two feet up before getting stuck, trying to find a spot to lock in her legs.

"Just get down." Wei grumbles towards her.

"I'm not giving up. My sister needs me and I'd rather fall off this wall over and over than give up on her.

"Uhm, hey. Not sure if this solves the problem but there is a staircase that leads to the top." Olaf informs the group, stepping out of a entry way in between some rocks.

"Oh, great, catch." Anna shouts, jumping down to Wei, who easily catches her, after which she jumps out of his arms and follows their snowman companion.

"That was like some crazy trust exercise." Anna remarks laughing while she's following Olaf.  
A handful of minutes later the group arrives at a staircase made entirely out of ice, leading to a castle which also consists of the cold material.

"Wow, now that's ice. I think I'm gonna cry." Kristoff says overwhelmed.

"Go ahead I won't judge." Anna says, walking past him, following Wei and Olaf who are already halfway up the stairs.

"Kristoff, Sven… you wait." Wei says, turning to the ice salesman and his reindeer.

"You'll wait too." Anna tells him but Wei simply ignores her and opens the doors of the ice castle, stepping through with Olaf and a fuming Anna following them.

"Hey! I'm glad you brought me here, but I came so I could talk to my sister alone." Anna says upset.

"I'm coming … too dangerous alone." Wei replies, glancing around the castle wearily.

"Elsa? It's me Anna." Anna announces her presence, trying to bump into Wei, but slips due to the icy floor and ends up with him holding her up by her arm.

"Anna." Elsa says, stepping around a corner at the top of a ice staircase, wearing a bright blue dress.

"Woah, Elsa. You look different. It's a good different, and this place. It's beautiful, amazing." Anna compliments her, while Wei stares at the princess who all those years ago changed his life forever.

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of." Elsa says, hearing a scoff in reply from the bulky, mask wearing guy next to her sister.

"I'm sorry, who is this? And how can it be, is that Olaf?" Elsa asks, focusing her attention on the two other people in the room.

"Yes, You created me." Olaf says with a big smile.

"You all should probably go, please." Elsa says in a worried tone.

"But I just got here. See I told you you should've waited outside." Anna says, getting annoyed at Wei, who's standing next to her.

"You belong in Arendelle. And I belong here, alone where I can't hurt anybody else." Elsa replies sorrowfully, making Wei drop some of his anger towards the princess, seeing that she's also hunted by what happened all those years ago.

"Else? What do you mean?" Anna asks, starting to climb the stairs towards her sister.

"No, don't come near me. I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa says, remembering what happened during their childhood.

"You don't have to protect me, I'm not afraid." Anna says, rushing after her sister, who retreats to another room with Wei going after the two.

Anna tries to convince her sister to accept her help and promises that together they can figure out Elsa's powers and she can learn to live with them out in the open.

Elsa however tries to send her away, saying that as long as she's in her ice castle in solitude everyone else is safe. At that point Anna informs her that the whole kingdom is in an eternal winter, which causes the blonde princess to have a breakdown, getting scared by her powers so much that they over take her and an ice blast builds up around her while she's kneeling sorrowfully on the floor.

Wei sees what's about to happen and tries to rush to shield Anna, but due to the slippery floor he slips and is too late, knocking the redheaded princess over only after she's been hit by an ice blast.

"Anna. We have … to get help." Wei says concerned, remembering what getting hit by the ice did to each of them in the past.

"Wei?" Elsa asks with a gasp upon seeing his now uncovered face, since his mask fell off while he's helping Anna to her feet.

"You remember… me." Wei says surprised, picking up his mask, and putting it over his eyes and forehead, only after Elsa sees a dark blue mark covering most of his forehead.

"Did I do that?" She asks sorrowfully.

"Doesn't matter. I have to get… your sister out of here…, or she's in grave danger." Wei says, looking at the redheaded princess with worry while Kristoff and Olaf enter the room.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine. And I'm not leaving without you Elsa." Anna replies.

"Yes you are." Elsa says and creates an ice monster, ordering it to throw all of them outside.

"Kristoff, take Anna to my… house. And get gramps." Wei instructs the blonde teen.

"Now!" Wei adds while staring at Kristoff intensely, showing how serious the situation is.

"Fine, We'll meet you there. Make sure you don't get skewered." Kristoff tells him, seeing the multiple ice blades covering the snow monster's body.

"All of you out!" The monster shouts, only to have its head separated from its shoulders curtesy of Wei's voulge.

"I'm who you have… to deal with. Let them leave in peace." Wei tells it, enraging the monster which then starts to attack the teen.

Wei blocks the first two strikes of its clawed hand with his glaive before noticing its head reforming on its shoulders.

"Great." He scoffs.

"Stop!" Elsa shouts once her sister and Kristoff are out of the castle.

"What are you even doing here? I would have thought you never want to see either one of us again, so why help Anna?" Elsa asks Wei, stepping next to her ice creation.

"It's true that… I did hate you two, maybe I… still do to some degree, but I feel… like I still owed the king, despite abandoning me that day… and I have grown fond… of your sister over… the time we spend together." Wei replies.

"Abandoning you? My father did that?" Elsa asks.

"He left me with the trolls… and no one to talk… to or share things with." Wei says bitterly.

"He had no other choice. He wanted to protect me and if he kept contact with you people would have found out about my powers and would have tried to have me banished or killed." Elsa tells him.

"It doesn't change what… happened. But I hold no bad feelings… for your sister. I have to go now… Elsa got hit by your powers … and is in grave danger." Wei tells her, putting his voulge on its spot on hi back while jumping out of the castle's window and heading towards the trolls, where Kristoff is taking Anna.

An hour or two after he left some civilians and Hans show up at her castle, searching for Anna and begging her to end the winter, but Elsa tries to scare them off with her ice monster, not knowing what her powers would do to the people. The two goons, send by the king of Weselton however sneak into the castle and try to kill her with their crossbows. Lucky for her, Hans manages to deflect the last arrow, which then strikes the ice chandelier hanging on the roof, which comes crashing down, knocking her out. Hours later she wakes up, locked up in the dungeon.

* * *

|In the meantime with Anna|

About an hour after they fled the ice castle Anna and Kristoff arrive at a clearing with a lot of rocks in it, some with green moss, others completely blank.

"Meet my family. Hey guys." Kristoff says, walking in between the many rocks.

"They're rocks." Anna says stupefied.

The rocks however soon reveal themselves to be trolls and the trolls then try to set up Anna with Kristoff.

"Why isn't gramps looking at her?" A growling voice is then heard through the clearing, with Wei stepping into the clearing, throwing his glaive like a dart at a tree trunk next to the house he built.

"Who's gramps?" Anna asks confused.

A rock then comes rolling towards the group and a troll, wearing a cape and some glowing vials unfolds itself.

"There's strange magic here." He says while Anna looses strength in her legs, attempting to go over to Wei, but falls down with Kristoff catching her.

"Anna. Your life is in danger. There is ice in your heart, put there by your sister. If not removed to solid ice you'll freeze forever." The troll explains.

"What? No." Anna says shocked.

"Can you remove it… like you did with me?" Wei asks, walking over to the three with the other trolls clearing a path for him.

"No I cannot. It was your head for you. But only an act of true love can unfreeze her heart." The troll elder informs them.

"True loves kiss perhaps?" A troll suggests.

"We have to get her to that Hans." Kristoff says, seeing that half her hair has turned white by now.

"Get my voulge." Wei says, picking up the princess and putting her on his back like a piggy ride.

"You take Sven and… Olaf and follow us, we might …need the help." Wei instructs Kristoff.

"Hey, don't you want to rather take Sven and ride her to town?" Kristoff suggests.

"I'm faster on foot." Wei tells him and takes off in a sprint, running towards the cliff, beyond the road leading down the mountain and jumps off it, shocking everyone but the elder, who knows that Wei has a secret of his own.

* * *

"Whaaa!" Is all the group of trolls and one human with his reindeer and snowman hear, watching Wei and Anna jump off a 80 meter high cliff.

When they near the ground Wei turns them so he's shielding Anna from the impact.

"What are you thinking?" The girl asks weakly, the annoyance obvious in her voice however.

"No time … to waste." Wei replies, getting up while lifting Anna in his arms in front of him and takes off towards her castle, ignoring the burning sensation on his back and the small trail of blood dripping down behind him.

"It's princess Anna!" A guard, standing atop of the gates yell when they see Wei running down the bridge towards the gate, the freezing princess in his arms.

The gates open moments later and a group of servants help the girl inside.

"Get her warm and find prince Hans!" Wei tells them, following after the group.

"We are thankful for you saving our princess, but you should not be in here." A guard tells Wei, who ignores him and continues on his way to the castle, following the three servants while Anna weakly peers back at him, seeing that the usually firm and strong man is wobbling on his feet.

The guard reaches out to him, trying to stop Wei, but Wei graps the man's hand before it reaches him and flings him into a snow pile 30 meters away.

Anna sees the trail of red dots leading out of the castle and tells one of the servants "Help my friend please, he's hurt."

The servant goes to help Wei and the guards look at the man who tried to stop him confused, but let Wei enter the castle anyways, obeying the princess's request.

* * *

"Prince Hans!" One of the two servants helping Anna says, walking in the room while supporting the princess.

"Hans, you have to kiss me now!" Anna pleads.

"Whoa, slow down what happened out there?" Hans questions while holding the weak princess up and the servants leave with the other guests Hans was previously talking to.

"Elsa struck me with her powers." Anna says.

"You said she'd never hurt you." Hans replies.

"I was wrong." Anna says, her knees buckling.

Hans brings the princess over to the couch in the room and lies her down on it.

"She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me." Anna explains.

"A true love's kiss. Oh Anna, if only there was someone out there who loves you." Hans says, walking away from the couch with a smirk.

"But you said you did." Anna says shocked.

"I was thirteenth in line, so I knew I had to marry into the throne somewhere." Hans tells her.

"What are you talking about?" Anna asks.

"As heir, Elsa would have been preferable, but you. You were so desperate for love you were willing to marry me just like that." Hans says while closing the drapes and extinguishing the fire in the room.

"I figured after we married I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa, but now all that's left is to kill Elsa and bring back summer.

"You're no match for Elsa." Anna tells him.

"No, you're no match for Elsa. I on the other hand am the hero saving this kingdom from destruction." Hans tells her, leaving the room and locking the door with Anna crawling to the door, collapsing against it.

"Princess Anna is, dead." Hans says, stepping into the room full of visiting royalty.

"what happened to her?" One asks.

"She was killed by Queen Elsa. At least we got to say our marriage vows before she died." Hans says dramatically.

"Prince Hans. Arendelle looks to you." A royal tells him.

"With a heavy heart I charge Elsa for treason and sentence her to death." Hans tells them.

When Hans goes to the dungeon Elsa is gone, having been freed by her out of control powers destroying her chains and the very walls.

* * *

Unknown to the royals, one more person listened in on Hans's report and is now standing in front of the room Anna was lead to dreadfully.

When he tries to open its door however its locked.

"Help." He hears a weak voice gasp from the other side of the door.

"Anna!" Wei shouts, kicking down the door and stepping into the room, seeing the girl lying against the other half of the door with hair hair completely white.  
"What happened? I… thought Hans could save you?" Wei asks, putting his pelt and jacket around the freezing princess.

"He lied. He never loved me and was only using me to get to the throne." Anna says with some tears falling out of her eyes.

"What now? What can I do?" Wei questions, feeling helpless.

"I don't know. There is no one left who loves me." Anna says, her tears turning into ice droplets, beading down her face.

"Anna. I have a question for you." Wei says.

"What?" she croaks out, looking up at him with tired eyes while Wei's holding her in his arms, pressing her to his body to try and give her some warmth.

"Do you know a Sir Yan?" He asks, looking down at her with hope.

"Yes, how do you know about that?" She asks in surprise.

"My name is … Wei Yan, remember?" He says, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"So you are, who I thought was a ghost five years ago?" Anna asks surprised.

"Ghost?" Wei asks surprised.

"You were talking from an old armor." She laughs.

"No, I was on… the other side of a wall. I never knew why… you never came back… there." Wei says.

"My parents moved the armor and I went to talk to it in its new location." Anna says, shivering.

"Why are you… bringing this up?" Anna then asks.

"Because, I always… knew that I was… talking to you." Wei replies.

"Why didn't you recognize me when we met then?" Anna asks tiredly.

"I never got to… see you after… my accident." Wei answers.  
"I think, my time is… up." Anna says with a faint laugh in her voice, showing her left hand, which is already encased in ice.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me. The last two days and 5 years ago." Anna thanks him, ice droplets escaping her eyes while she forces herself to give him a smile, despite feeling her body turn to ice ever so slowly.

"I'm sorry if this… won't work and I can't safe you." Wei tells her sorrowfully.

"What won't…" She says before she gets cut off by Wei's lips capturing her hers gently, carefully, like he fears he can hurt her with the the action.

"Why did you kiss me? Only true love's kiss can remove the ice." Anna asks, her body having been encased in ice up to her chest.

"I love you… Anna. I've never… forgotten about you… no matter … how angry I got." Wei confesses, caressing her cheek.

"Too bad that I never knew." She says with a smile on her lips while the ice reaches her neck and she waits for her icy fate to overtake her.

"Anna. The ice, it's receding." Wei says with a happy gasp.

"Wha… Ohh, I can feel my fingers again." Anna says, when the ice is at her waist level and disappearing fast, while her hair regains its red color, with only her single streak of hair remaining its white color.

"It worked. Which means…" Anna says hugging Wei enthusiastically, before pulling back with a blush.

"We should talk about… it later. I overheard some servants… that Elsa has been captured and… Hans can't be up to anything good." Wei informs the embarrassed princess.

"Oh, Elsa. You're right. We need to find her." Anna says, jumping up frantically and sees a large snowstorm outside.

"Wei. Look." Anna tells him, pointing at the snowstorm which is traveling over the frozen fjord.

"Looks like a safe bet… that you sister is there." Wei agrees, closing the pelt he wrapped around Anna.

"Are you going to be OK… going out there? I don't want… you getting hypothermia or freezing to death." Wei asks Anna concerned.

"I just survived literally becoming an ice sculpture I think I'll be fine." Anna tells him with a pat to his cheek.

"Right." Wei says, having assumed she'd insist on heading out there.

"Let's go." He tells her, opening the window and jumping outside, sliding down the slope of snow which reaches just underneath the second story's room's window.

Anna follows him and they are standing at the hill, which used to be the wall moments later.

The two climb ontop of it and slide down the other side before going across the fjord, chasing after Elsa.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the fjord Kristoff also started to head over the fjord, towards the moving snowstorm since he assumes that the queen is the cause. Although he hasn't figured out yet how to stop her, he's going to give it all he's got.

"Come on Sven. We don't have time to stop." Kristoff says, shielding his eyes against the winds with his arm while heading further into the storm.

"Guys, I think you have to do this on your own." Olaf shouts when he gets flung away by a strong gust of wind.

When Kristoff nears the center of the storm Sven breaks into the ice, only to climb back out of it on his own.

"Good job. Now, you better stay here. You might be too heavy for these ice plates." Kristoff warns him.

He continues towards the center of the storm, until he steps into the center of it, where no more snow is blazing around and he can finally see what's in front of him again.

Looking around he sees Elsa on the ice, crying sorrowfully while some guy is standing behind her with a raised sword, intending to kill the queen.

"Elsa!" Kristoff shouts, racing over to them and manages to stop the swing of the sword with Wei's voulge, which he however looses from the impact of the weapons clashing.

"You. What are you doing here? Just let it end." Elsa says crying.

"I can't do that. Wei would never forgive me if I let any harm come to you and neither would I myself. Your ice creations have touched me deep in my soul." Kristoff tells her.

"Oh how nice, why don't you join the queen's fate then?" Hans says, raising his sword for another strike, while Kristoff wraps his arms around the kneeling queen to protect her.

"Good to see… you've finally decided… to step up for others." Wei says, his voulge in one hand while he's holding Hans by his throat in the air with his other, the sword imbedded in the ice below their feet.

"Could you put him down for me?" Anna asks in a sweet tone.

Wei looks at her surprised, but lets the prince down either way.

"Anna? How?" Hans asks.

"Oh, you know this and that happened. But, here you forgot something in the castle." Anna says before punching the prince in his face, making him fall of the ice and into the freezing waters.

"You had to … let him get off… easy." Wei scoffs.  
"Anna!" Elsa shouts crying, stepping over to her sister, but is too scared to touch her.

"How? Hans told me you died." The Queen asks.

"Wei saved me. True loves kiss and all." Anna replies, looking at Wei bashfully.

"You and her?" Kristoff shouts surprised.

"Problem?!" Wei growls threateningly, impaling his voulge in between the ice salesman's feet.

"No, no, no. I better go find Sven." Kristoff says, fleeing the scene.

"But Wei, how?" Elsa asks.

"Remember Sir Yan?" Anna says.

"Your imaginary friend while growing up?" Elsa asks.

"Not imaginary. Wei Yan. See, I told you so." Anna tells her sister, poking Wei's still naked torso.

"Still I can't be around you all. I've done so many bad things. I nearly killed you." Elsa says, falling to her knees in horror.

"Elsa. We can beat this together. Trust me." Anna says, trying to convince her sister, to not give up.

"Let me try." Wei says, putting his hand on Anna's shoulder and kneels down in front of the distraught Elsa.

"Elsa, look at me." Wei says, getting no response from the girl.

"I said look at me." Wei hisses, punching the ice next to the girl, making her look at him while Anna has to refrain from chewing him out and decides to trust the man who saved her life minutes earlier.

"What?" Elsa asks, still crying.

"I think I know why… you can't stop this winter." Wei says.

"Why is that?" Elsa asks doubtfully.

"Because, you never got over… what happened." Wei tells her.

"How could I? How can you?" She asks.

"You just have to… do it. There isn't much to it. Look for… something to encourage you. For me it… was my love for your sister. Do you… really think Anna would be… happier without you in her life?" Wei asks.

"No... but I." She starts to say, but Wei interrupts her.

"Then please, if you can't bring… yourself to forgive you for… your own good, do it for… your sister's." Wei begs her.

"Elsa, we've lost our parents already, don't make me lose my sister too." Anna says, hugging her sister from behind.

"I… I'll do my best." Elsa agrees, putting her hands over her sisters while the weather starts to clear up, revealing a bright shining sun.

"Now you two, come on we have to let everyone know our Queen has returned!" Anna says happily, basically dragging up Elsa and runs over the frozen fjord with her, pulling Kristoff with her when she passes the man with his reindeer.

"Hah. Why did this happen to me?" Hans asks himself, lying on the edge of the ice.

"Be glad Anna decided… to spare your miserable life. However, if you… ever try to hurt anyone of Arendelle… ever again." Wei threatens, stepping over to a small, frozen fisher boat and smashes it to pieces with one swing of his voulge.

"Ahhh! Monster!" Hans shouts running to the city in fear, where guards take him to the cells for high treason.

"Where is Wei?" Anna asks, looking out on the fjord since Hans arrived 4 minutes ago, having run away from something in fear.

"He better get to dry land soon." Elsa says behind her, using her magic to dissipate the snow covering the fjord and the town.

"What?!" A shout then is heard from the fjord along with the sound of something hitting the water.

"Great." Wei says, swimming to the docks, where Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf, who has his own little snow cloud now are already waiting.

"Gee thanks. As if… you couldn't have waited 2 minutes." Wei grumbles, climbing up to the group, now soaked in water, while they are giggling, except for Kristoff who knows that he shouldn't anger Wei from experience.

"Why did you take so long?" Anna asks him, still giggling, while Wei's trying to shake the water out of his pants.

"I was hanging back to make sure no one was on the fjord, you know like any responsible man would do." Wei grumbles.

"Oh come on, take off that unflattering mask already. You can't see with it soaking wet." Anna says, reaching for his mask.

"Don't. Please." Wei says in a scared tone, stopping her hand carefully and walks past the group.

"Did I miss something?" Anna asks confused when she looks after Wei and sees Kristoff and Elsa both look to the floor sadly.

* * *

"Yeah. I guess you did. There is a reason he doesn't like to take the mask off." Kristoff says.

"and both Elsa and I are to blame for that I guess." The teen confesses.

"How?" Anna questions, still looking after the retreating form of Wei, who's walking towards the castle.

"Well, as you might remember when you guys were playing together Elsa accidentally hit you two with her powers." Kristoff starts to explain.

"So?" Anna asks, wanting the two of them to continue.

"Well When I hit you, Wei was shielding you and got the worst of it. He was then treated by the trolls as far as I know." Elsa says.

"That's right. Wei was constantly freezing from the magic inside him until gramps found a cure I think two years ago?" Kristoff says.

"That's horrible." Anna says shocked.

"Yeah. And due to the constant damage from the magic he has a mark on his forehead, which won't ever go away. And to make things worse, when we were growing up I used to tease him about it for the first year or so, until gramps told me that it's wrong and stopped and well to be honest by that point I was too afraid of the guy." Kristoff says disappointed with himself for his past actions.

"And that's why he always wears the mask?" Anna asks, looking at Kristoff and her sister.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kristoff replies.

"I have to go talk to him. Will you be OK alone?" Anna asks her sister, getting a nod positive in reply.

"She won't be alone." Kristoff adds, looking at the Queen, who gives him a thankful smile.

* * *

"Wei?!" Anna shouts, wandering around the castle, looking for her friend.

"What?" She finally hears a voice, coming from behind the very same wall she used to talk to Wei to, when a armor was still standing in front of it.

"How the hell did you get in there…. Nevermind. Can you come out? I need to talk to you, please." She asks with a pleading tone. The next thing she hears is a lot of creaking along with some groaning before she feels herself get lifted up and steps off the planks she was standing on, with Wei stepping out of the hidden passage.

"that really isn't … made for a man… my size." Wei sighs, dusting off his shirt, which he put on after having found it in the room he found Anna in earlier.

"Wei. Kristoff and Elsa just told me what happened and why you're wearing that mask." Anna says.

"Hmpf." Wei grunts.

"And I get it. Look, you can wear it all day long in public for all I care, but when it's just you and me. I want to see you. And not just your façade." Anna tells him.

"But what… if you don't like… what you see." Wei asks fearfully.

"Wei, I honestly don't know what to expect, but you just have to trust that I won't ever turn away from you, not after everything you've done for me and what you mean to me." Anna says.

"Fine, look for yourself then." Wei groans, feeling her intense conviction on the matter and lets her take off the mask.

Once she removed the mask She looks up at his face and sees the blue mark covering much of his forehead.

"So?" Wei asks after half a minute of Anna staring at his scar.

"Sorry." Anna says.

"It's fine, I didn't expect… you to be OK with me… looking like this." Wei says and raises his hand to put the mask back on, only for her to stop him.

"No, no, no I meant I'm sorry you had to go through all of this. Kristoff told me that you were constantly feeling, like I had for only a couple of hours. That must've been so hard, I'm so sorry." Anna apologizes tearing up, while hugging him as tightly as she can.

"Why are you sorry?" Wei asks confused.

"Because all of this is my fault. If I hadn't asked Elsa to play with me that night, none of this would have happened. You wouldn't have gotten hurt, my parents might still be alive and Elsa would have learned to control her powers." Anna says guiltily.

"Anna. It was an accident. And it wasn't your decision for me to jump in front of you when Elsa misfired her magic." Wei says, putting his arms around the smaller girl.  
"I don't get it. How can you, who suffered because of me and my sister so much, still love me?" Anna asks Wei, crying into his shirt.

"It's true that I suffered… growing up. And that I resented your family… for a while. But what you probably… don't know is that my best moments growing… up I had here, sitting on the other side of the wall talking with… you and listening to you talk about your day." Wei explains.

"Wei. Thank you. I don't think I deserve someone like you loving me as strongly as you do." Anna says with a smile on her face.

"So, I take it you're OK with how I look?" Wei asks insecurely.

"I don't mind it one bit. And if it bothers you so much, why not cover it with a tatoo, or add to it." Anna suggests, brushing over the dark blue spot on his forehead.

"You really are amazing, you know that." Wei laughs, picking her up by her waist until she's on his eye level and smashes his lips on hers, with her wrapping her arms around his neck eagerly.

At this scene Elsa and Kristoff walk into the room.

"Oh, sorry." Kristoff says, turning away while Elsa looks at the happy expression on her sister, after Wei let her down and is now proceeding to chase a scared Kristoff around the castle.

"So, you and Wei huh?" Elsa asks with a smirk.  
"I guess and don't worry, he hasn't proposed yet and I won't come asking for your blessing any time soon." Anna laughs.

"So what's going on with you and Kristoff?" Anna then asks her sister, with a curious look.

"I don't know. Nothing? Shut up." Elsa says flustered, since she's starting to like the brash, reindeer loving teen.

"Looks like Kristoff will be asking for my blessing sooner than I thought." Anna teases her sister.

"No way. Me and him? Never." Elsa tells her, refusing to accept the idea of going out with Kristoff.


End file.
